winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Another blog...
Hi guys, another blog from me :D! But I think this may be the last time I’m available with you guys ^^! Hehe! That doesn’t mean I’ll leave this wikia, anyway :P! It’s just that… well… The changings of VAs and everything around the Winx make my interests to Winx Club series lack the passion… This is very sad, but I have to admit that I don’t love Winx like I did in the past… But just like what I said above, that doesn’t mean I hate Winx Club, tho’. It’s just… my love to Winx Club decreases :(! However, I’ll still be active here as much as I could… But I can’t promise that I could talk to you guys days by days… I think it’ll become weeks by weeks or months by months now =]] (terrible sorry to Big Bang, T-ara and their fans ^^!). I’m now play favorite to Monster High, Sailor Moon and Tinker Bell… You may be surprised, but I know some of you will not be surprised. I watched Sailor Moon from the time I was very very very young… Well… I think when I was 2 years old, I knew what was called Sailor Moon :P! And about the VAs and everything about Sailor Moon, I dare to say that they change nothing, and I think I’m talking about Japanese version so don’t mention anything about the bad-quality English version of Sailor Moon around here. I’ll appreciate you for that. And Tinker Bell? Just like the same reason: VAs, and other things… But I’m now having much interest with Tinker Bell and her friends, especially when they’re voiced by the Disney stars, whom I love so much… And their enchanting world has many things for me to discover, unlike the Winx’s world now :(! You may ask, what’s about Monster High? Its VAs change from time to time? I admit that… But just like with Barbie, I love the characters, the students in Monster High… They give me a chance to stay forever in the high school years, the things I never want to lose after I finish my senior year :(! You know what? The scariest thing in the world isn’t when you wake up, you realize that you lose everything you once had, but you have to say goodbye and leave everything that you once loved so much… I had wonderful time with my upper secondary classmates, even we had a lot of agruments in the past, we forgive each other now, because we know we don’t have much time left, and this is our last chance to do something together… I do not blame Winx for any reasons… I know that when I post this blog online, I’ll receive tons of comments and e-mails tell me don’t leave this wikia, blah blah blah… I’ll not leave or quit here… My friends in here, and a part of my love – the Winx, in here, so I can’t find any properly reasons to quit or leave… But after a long time, the fancy for something will lessen, and that’s how I feel now, just like the other people or a few admins here… The world changes everyday, and so do people… So please accept my changing, just don’t blame it. Changing, even to good side or bad side, is refreshment to your life. Even I have new passions with new things, that don’t mean I will work in these wikia… I’m sorry, but no. I don’t have much chance to watch Monster High, or clearly understand its content inside each webisodes, so I can’t just edit much there… At least, I just sometimes edit the grammar there, so let’s just say that I’m a normal person there. And I used to have… arguments with admins in Sailor Moon Wiki, more or less, and the formats of the pages there, I think, are really confusing… However, I didn’t have any ideas of creating another Sailor Moon Wiki for myself and editing like that silly Pokeswap @@! My exams, tests are coming closer and quicklier that what I expected they should had been… I need time to study and “charge” the knowledge into my heads – I’m not genius, I think you know that. So if you ask me about my plans at this moment, it’s studying >.ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:36, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts